


Lights Off

by Danger_Zone24



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Preparing for Christmas, Slightly more Christmas, With a bit of 00Q thrown in, and a cat, because you can't forget the cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Zone24/pseuds/Danger_Zone24
Summary: When Q and James can't be bothered getting up to turn the lights off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Chose some prompt words from the book of faces:
> 
> Lights, Decorations, Frost, Fireplace

Q flopped down onto one of the beanbags in front of the fire. It had been a long day decorating the flat, made longer because he had to keep constantly cleaning up after James and their new kitten, Frost. James had gotten Frost as an early Christmas present for him, but the treacherous little thing preferred James. It was like James had gained a shadow, which is something he didn’t need since he was a right old nuisance anyway.

Sighing, he leaned back and closed his eyes. He’d do pretty much anything for a cup of tea right now, except, well, for the getting back up and actually making it parts.

Blinking at James, Q sipped the tea that had been handed to him, as James settled into the other beanbag with Frost. He chuckled, as the kitten tried to climb onto the top of James’s head before finally deciding that his shoulders was a much better place to sit.

Raising his eyebrow at James, Q pointed to the main room light. James just shrugged, obviously not wanting to get up either. Sighing again, he kicked his shoes off and threw them at the light switch, missing completely. James’s own shoes where closer to the mark, but not close enough. Books, pillows and the TV remote soon followed, thumping loudly against the wall. Q grumped a little when he saw the dirty marks and dents the objects left behind.

Q contemplated throwing his glasses but thought better of it. Instead he took the case protectors off his phone and ipad, watching as James did the same with his phone. His throws where getting closer with each time, and James’s wilder. Frost looked on with interest, meowing out help and encouragement. James shook his head and scooted back in his seat when Q made to grab his phone and mug. Q wasn’t willing to break his own in the attempt to turn off the light. Well, since he did have two devices, one could go and it wasn’t like the mug was his favourite scrabble mug, but the look on James’s face stopped him mid throw.

Placing the mug back down, Q motioned towards the cat. Since Frost’s scratching post was stationed underneath the light switch, maybe, just maybe he’d be able to reach, if he even understood what was wanted of him.

James poked the young kitten into action, accompanied with a few hand gestures. It took him a few jumps to get it, but soon the fire and the Christmas tree lights only illuminated the room.

As Q stretched out and relaxed, he made a mental note to make Frost the new 007, since he had a 100% success rate of coming back from a mission unharmed and with all gadgets still intact. No one needed to know that he’d only been on one mission so far. Besides it’d be remarkably less stressful for Q, and better for the budget.

Though James would probably turn into a fretting mess if Frost were actually sent away on missions. Taking Frost to the vet was already a nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose more (as in all the) prompt words from Facebook for the next story, but that story is turning out to be mega and should (fingers crossed and characters willing) be up by Christmas. Hopefully..... James is being a git (which is fair enough but like I told him: STUFF HAS TO HAPPEN!)


End file.
